ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
List of Digimon Universe: App Monsters episodes
|last_aired = |prev_season = Digimon Fusion (season 3) |next_season = }} Digimon Universe: App Monsters is a Japanese anime and seventh incarnation of the Digimon franchise. The anime adaptation of the series began airing on all TXN stations in Japan on October 1, 2016, replacing Time Travel Girl on its original timeslot. The series's opening theme from episodes 1 to 25 is "DiVE" by Amatsuki and from episodes 26 to 52, "Gatchen!" by SymaG. The ending theme from episodes 1 to 13 is by Riho Iida, from episodes 14 to 25, by Ami Wajima, from episodes 26 to 38, "Little Pi" by Ange☆Reve and from episodes 39 to 52, by Traffic Light. Episode list |episodes= | ShortSummary = Haru Shinkai always thought that he never had what it takes to be a hero, until a fated meeting with Gatchmon gives him the choice to become one. After he chooses to become a hero, a rogue Appmon named Messemon messes up the messages on everyone’s phone. | LineColor = FF7777 }} | ShortSummary = Haru's friends get themselves in trouble when their search apps go hawyire, and realizing that an Appmon named Navimon is the culprit, he and Gatchmon confront it. | LineColor = FF7777 }} | ShortSummary = After gaining a new ally that can fuse with Gatchmon into the more powerful DoGatchmon and driving away Cameramon, an agent of the evil artificial intelligence "Leviathan", Haru pursues an Appmon named Roleplaymon that intends to transform the city's systems into a Role Playing Game. | LineColor = FF7777 }} | ShortSummary = It's Halloween, and Gatchmon leaves Haru's side to enjoy the festivities. However, Cameramon takes the opportunity to ambush Haru in order to steal his AppliDrive. | LineColor = FF7777 }} | ShortSummary = Haru discovers that the idol Eri Karan is an Appli Driver like him and decides to meet her. In the occasion, the two join forces against a rogue Appmon named Dressmon that is messing up with people's clothes. | LineColor = FF7777 }} | ShortSummary = Eri meets the gourmet Appmon, Perorimon, and attempts to appease him in order to bolster her career, but the plan backfires and Perorimon flees. Soon after, data from sites everywhere starts going missing, and both Eri and Haru start searching for Perorimon, wondering if he is involved, until they find the real culprit. | LineColor = FF7777 }} | ShortSummary = Haru meets Torajirou Asuka, a famous Apptuber who also happens to be an Appli Driver like him and Eri. Aside from his energetic demeanor, Torajirou also hides a strict side that is revealed when he and Haru confront an Appmon named Watchmon that is making watches around the world out of sync. | LineColor = FF7777 }} | ShortSummary = Haru introduces Astra and Eri, but they soon start bickering due to their incompatible egos. Soon after, Astra becomes distressed upon learning of another Apptuber becoming far more famous than him, and his videos plummeting in popularity suddenly, unaware that an infected Appmon named Dogamon is involved. | LineColor = FF7777 }} | ShortSummary = Haru, Astra and Eri are invited by their Appmon to participate in a competition between them, but the climax of the festivities are interrupted when a hostile Appmon called Hackmon arrives to challenge them. | LineColor = FF7777 }} | ShortSummary = Haru and the others attend a meeting intending to meet the other Seven Code Appmon, but instead they are lured into an ambush by Hackmon and his Appli Driver Rei Katsura, who challenge them for a fight. | LineColor = FF7777 }} | ShortSummary = Chasing after Rei in order to rescue the Seven Code Appmon he stole from them, Haru and his friends come across Sakusimon, another of Leviathan's agents, but are rescued by Rei, and learn the reason why he is gathering the Seven Codes for himself. | LineColor = FF7777 }} | ShortSummary = Once learning that Rei just wants to rescue his younger brother Hajime Katsura, who was kidnapped by Leviathan, Haru offers his help. However, Rei refuses and decides to attack Haru and the others instead, when Sakusimon returns and attacks him, giving an opportunity to them to escape. Haru, on the other hand, refuses to abandon Rei, and the group decides to confront the enemy together. | LineColor = FF7777 }} | ShortSummary = Christmas is at hand but both December 24th and 25th are erased from the world's digital calendars, threatening to ruin the festivities. While pursuing the Appmon named Calendarmon responsible, Haru and Gatchmon ends up revealing their secret to Haru's friend Ai Kashiki, who becomes their ally. | LineColor = FF7777 }} | ShortSummary = By the interference of another rogue Appmon named Puzzlemon, the city is in turmoil because all electronic doors and vehicles are sealed by puzzle-related locks, and Haru and his friends run after it to bring things back to normal and defeat Puzzlemon. | LineColor = FF7777 }} | ShortSummary = In order to find out the location of the next seven code appmon, Haru and co asked a fortune teller app appmon: Tellermon to perform fortune telling. However, Tellermon is infected by L virus, and while Eri and Astra run after her, Haru and Rei confront Mienumon, another of Leviathan's envoys. | LineColor = FF7777 }} | ShortSummary = Haru learns that the mysterious voice calling to him from his AppliDrive is the same as his grandfather's. By investigating further about him, the gang encounters the time Appmon, Timemon, who reveals to them the secret behind Leviathan and the one who gave them their AppliDrives. | LineColor = FF7777 }} | ShortSummary = Mienumon sends the Copy and Paste Appmon, Copypamon to cause a ruckus and torment Eri just when she is about to launch her first single. | LineColor = FF7777 }} | ShortSummary = Haru considers sharing his secret with his best friend Yujin Ozora, just like he did with Ai. However, when an infected Appmon named Resshamon hijacks a monorail with Yujin and Eri on board, Haru and Astra run against time to prevent a tragedy and stop Resshamon. | LineColor = FF7777 }} | ShortSummary = Mienumon invades the servers of the software company Waffle Inc. with an army of Virusmon just as they are to launch the new version of their Operational System to infect it. Once learning the situation from Rei, Haru and co. rush there to stop her plans, but the odds against them are overwhelming, until Timemon, witnessing the strength of the bond between Haru and Gatchmon, decides to join their side, giving Gatchmon the power to Applink to the ultimate level, Globemon. | LineColor = FF7777 }} | ShortSummary = Torajiro's father decides to send him for a two year training trip, but leaves the final decision to him. Divided between his duty with his family and his desire to keep making videos on Apptube, Torajiro learns that his father's life may be in danger when he is approached by the dream Appmon, Dreamon who intends to lend him the power to upgrade Musimon's power to the next level to fight an infected Medicmon. | LineColor = FF7777 }} | ShortSummary = Mienumon decides to send Coachmon in another ploy to torment Eri. However, moved by Eri true desire to improve herself, no matter what harsh training he imposes, Coachmon reforms and helps Dokamon to reach the ultimate level and battle Weatherdramon, who is infected with the L-Virus.. | LineColor = FF7777 }} | ShortSummary = As Haru and his friends chase after Mienumon, who stole the seventh and final Seven Code Appmon Chip, Rei and Hackmon set to face Dezipmon, an Appmon they encountered when they first met, and the key for them to reach the Ultimate level. | LineColor = FF7777 }} | ShortSummary = Haru and co. catch up to Mienumon before she manages to escape to the deep web with the seventh Seven Code Chip. However, she Applinks with Sakusimon into her Ultimate form, Warudamon and takes the offensive against them, until Rei arrives to help and the four AppliDrivers power up their Appmon to the Ultimate level as well to fight back. | LineColor = FF7777 }} | ShortSummary = At last the Seven Code Appmon are gathered. However, the massive Appmon Cometmon appears to strike down at the Applidrivers, until Dantemon emerges from the Seven Code pad to defend them and open the door to the deep web, where Leviathan resides. | LineColor = FF7777 }} | ShortSummary = While looking for Leviathan's whereabouts, Haru and his friends end up meeting the drawing Appmon Drawmon, who leads them to a trap. Meanwhile, Rei obtain more info about what happened with his brother and has a shocking revelation. | LineColor = FF7777 }} | ShortSummary = A summary of the events in the series so far. | LineColor = FF7777 }} | ShortSummary = Haru and co. confront a rogue Appmon named Tubumon that spreads false scandals and dark secrets on the net, but this time, the enemy is assisted by Satellamon, who leaves them in a pinch, until Yujin appears to help, revealing that he is also an AppliDriver. | LineColor = FF7777 }} | ShortSummary = Yujin and his Appmon Offmon join the team, but when Offmon runs in fear of the others, they search after him, coming across another enemy named Musclemon in the way. | LineColor = FF7777 }} | ShortSummary = Fed up with the others doting Offmon, Gatchmon runs away from home, and both Dokamon and Musimon decide to follow him. However, they meet a boy who is lost after also running away and the trio works together to help him find his way back to his family. | LineColor = FF7777 }} | ShortSummary = MariPerorimon, the Appmon of a Gourmet App specialized on Mega Servings, look for Eri's help to increase her reviewing skills, but with Eri too busy with work, Dokamon offers himself to train her instead. | LineColor = FF7777 }} | ShortSummary = Eri earns a trip to a resort hotel and invites Haru and the others for it. However, they are misdirected by Tripmon, an Appmon serving under Satellamon, who is eager to take back at Offmon for stopping him in their previous encounter. | LineColor = FF7777 }} | ShortSummary = After losing control and injuring Yujin in the last fight, Offmon decides to leave his side, but Satellamon appears to challenge Offmon again and Yujin convinces him to trust their bond and fight the enemy together with Haru and Globemon's help. | LineColor = FF7777 }} | ShortSummary = Rei steals some critical data while looking for Hajime, while the CEO of L Corporation is replaced by Knight Unryūji, a young boy working for Leviathan. | LineColor = FF7777 }} | ShortSummary = Haru, Eri, Torajiro and Yujin are invited to visit L Town, a city fully designed and operated by L Corp, where they encounter a rouge Appmon named Batterimon and Cloud, a human who warns them to stop meddling with Leviathan's plans. | LineColor = FF7777 }} | ShortSummary = AppliYama 470's general election is underway. Eri works hard to secure a position among the most voted idols, but in the last minute, a rogue Appmon named Calcumon out of devotion for her decides to mess up with the results, forcing her and her friends to intervene. | LineColor = FF7777 }} | ShortSummary = The time has come for the general election to end. As Eri and her friends are eagerly waiting for the results, Rei and Hackmon break into one of L Corp's buildings and discover its connection with Leviathan. | LineColor = FF7777 }} | ShortSummary = Haru, Eri, Torajirou and Rei are attacked by the Ultimate 4, a team of powerful Appmon under Leviathan's that easily destroy both their buddies and AppliDrives. Just as they are about to be killed as well, Yujin and Shutmon appear and face the enemies by themselves to help them escape. | LineColor = FF7777 }} | ShortSummary = Haru is contacted by his grandfather, and guided by his instructions, he and the others reunite with their Appmons, who do not remember them at all, and are sent to a journey to restore their buddies' memories. In the occasion, they not only reconnect with Gatchmon and the others, but obtain each one their own AppliDrive DUO. | LineColor = FF7777 }} | ShortSummary = Haru and the others set to rescue Yujin and Offmon from the Ultimate 4, but are informed that they only have 60 minutes left before the two are killed. To proceed further, they must also confront some of their fallen enemies who were revived to fight them again. | LineColor = FF7777 }} | ShortSummary = The AppliDrivers run against time to rescue Yujin and Offmon. Haru's friends stay behind to face the other members of the Ultimate 4, opening the way for him and Gatchmon to rush after their leader, Charismon. | LineColor = FF7777 }} | ShortSummary = Time is running out, but Haru still must pass by Charismon to rescue Yujin and Offmon. Overpowered by the enemy, all hope seems lost until Haru makes a risky move to boost out his buddy's power. | LineColor = FF7777 }} | ShortSummary = Haru and co. join forces to help Rei storm the headquarters of L Corp in search for his brother, Hajime. But it not takes long for them to be discovered and they must fight their way against an army of Sleepmon to rescue him. | LineColor = FF7777 }} | ShortSummary = Hajime was transformed into the Appmon Sleepmon and is on a deep sleep, thus all the Appmon attempt to wake him up with no success, until he finally awakens thanks to Rei's efforts and reveals the reason why he was kidnapped by Leviathan. | LineColor = FF7777 }} | ShortSummary = To stop Leviathan from taking over the world, the AppliDrivers must find Hajime's creation, the Appmon Bootmon before he is captured by the enemy, but during their search for him, another troublesome Appmon named Damedamon appears in their way. | LineColor = FF7777 }} | ShortSummary = Game characters from all over the country turn rogue by the hand of another of Leviathan's minions named Uratekumon and to stop them, Haru and Gatchmon are helped by Agumon, a character from the video game "Digimon Universe", that Haru played when he was younger. | LineColor = FF7777 }} | ShortSummary = Torajirou is dragged by his uncle to a secluded temple for training and his friends set out to break him out. On their way, Rei warns Haru be careful around Yujin, as he is suspicious of him. | LineColor = FF7777 }} | ShortSummary = Upon learning that Bootmon is hiding at Haru's school, the gang devises a plan to finally catch him. However, when Bootmon is cornered, Yujin reveals his true self and captures him under Leviathan's orders. | LineColor = FF7777 }} | ShortSummary = With Bootmon under his control, Yujin awakens the Omnipotent God Appmon, Deusmon, to start the final stage of Leviathan's plan to control the world. Analyzing data from Deusmon, Rei and Hajime create a special program to attain the God Grade as well, but while the others decide to fight to the end, Haru is still in shock with Yujin's betrayal. | LineColor = FF7777 }} | ShortSummary = Eri, Torajirou and Rei bring their Appmon to the God Grade to confront Deusmon, while Haru is attacked by Yujin. Still disheartened with the revelation that Yujin is an enemy, Haru refuses to fight back, until Gatchmon succeeds in cheering him up. | LineColor = FF7777 }} | ShortSummary = At last Haru and Gatchmon join the fray against Leviathan, who materialized in the human world, and despite all God Appmon are consumed by Leviathan to empower him, Haru refuses to lose hope. | LineColor = FF7777 }} | ShortSummary = In a desperate effort to rescue their Appmon friends from Leviathan, Haru and co. attempt to hack inside it with Minerva's help in order to create a path for them to escape, but Yujin appears to interfere. | LineColor = FF7777 }} | ShortSummary = Reunited with their Appmon, Haru and his friends have their final battle against Leviathan to save the world. | LineColor = FF7777 }} }} References Category:2016 Japanese television seasons Category:2017 Japanese television seasons Appli Monsters *